Birdie's Gift
Birdie's Gift is the eighth mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of a single segment, Gun Shop. Mission Information The mission takes place at a gun shop where 47's sole goal is to recover his signature Silverballers. The owner tells him they are not for sale, but offers them to him as a reward for defeating a woman named Lilly at target shooting. 47 must score more than 471 points in 120 seconds if he want his silverballers back. Use Point Shooting and a weapon with a large magazine to help you. In higher difficulties, the time for point shooting is very limited, so use it wisely. The alternative is to steal the key to the case and take the Silverballers straight from the case. Inside, he also finds a note from Birdie. The level is an excellent place for players to practice shooting. There are numerous firearms lying around, which can be picked up, carried around and fired at targets without anyone becoming alarmed. There are two firing ranges: a large exterior one where human-shaped targets pop up and down, and a smaller interior one where the targets look like ducks. At the large firing range, there is an empty stall with an infinite pile of ammo. In Contracts Mode, the level can also be used to test custom firearms. Briefing :"Birdie. He took my Silverballers as payment for his services. Now, he is giving them back. For some reason, he is reaching out. Can I trust him? Or has his allegiance shifted towards more lucrative business partners? No matter. Before I go after Lenny, I will reclaim my weapons. I have been adrift for too long." Items Firearms * HX AP-15 - In the gun store. * HX UMP - In the gun store. * Jagd P22G - In the gun store. * Kazo TRG - In a box in the dugout around the range, directly behind the range. * M590 12ga - Lynch carries this. * Mustang Snub - The store owner carries this. It can also be found on a counter near the entrance. * Pink Aries Charging Ram - In the lower room behind the counter and carried by Lilly. * SA .44 Auto - 47 starts with this weapon. * Swiss 3000 - In the gun store. * Ultramax - In the bunker on the side of the range. * Worn Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police officer. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police officer. Melee Weapons * Baseball Bat - Behind the counter. * Metal Pipe - Can be found on several locations. * Gasoline Can - In the bunker in the shooting field. * Radio - On a desk in the room behind the counter. Other * Key * Keycard * Notebook Disguises * Hope Police Officer Challenges Trivia * Lynch from the Kane & Lynch series makes a cameo appearance in this mission. His partner Kane is seen in the previous mission, entitled Welcome to Hope, where he explains that his associate (Lynch) is in town buying "business equipment." * The woman named Irene Surber found on this level uses the same model as Jenny Angulo from Terminus. * The Gun Shop is called McGarmond's Guns & Firearms yet in Contracts mode the owners surname is S.Dukes. This is the same for Lilly even though her name is McGarmond on the scoreboard. * In the duck hunt range, there's a large travelling bag on a couch, with a "Croft" banner on it. * During the shooting contest, 47 is standing on the rug with "Croft" label on it. (Reference to Lara (Lily) Croft ?) Gallery Birdies_Gift.png| Gun Shop See Also *Birdie's Gift/Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Absolution missions